Poolparty Deluxe!
by Nomad-Alpha
Summary: the characters of Gundam Wing and some other anime peeps are at a poolparty hosted by yours truly... I mean my character... yeah...


B y N o m a d - A l p h a   
  
(Thursday June 20, 3002)  
  
(Place: City Recreation Area 13907 Pool)  
  
(Tochoria, Hittite Island, Antaris)  
  
Titus Allen: I invited you guys here cause I just opened a new   
  
assembly plant in New Ontario, Osset.  
  
Susami: Were is that?  
  
Tecnhi: Its near the crater lakes of the Catalat Continent.  
  
Susami: Oh!!! (I still don't know where that is...)  
  
Titus: I really hope it does well. Anyway enjoy the party,   
  
refreshments are on the table on my right.  
  
Ryoko: Food!! Finally, I'm starving!  
  
(Tenchi jumps into the pool first them Susami then Relena.)  
  
(The others slowly made their way into the cold pool water.)  
  
Duo: This water is soooo cold, I'm getting sleepy just thinking   
  
about it.  
  
S.F.: HEY!!! Pretzels! (He grabs a hand full and starts to nibble on them)  
  
Ryoko: I love these tiny hot dogs... (she asks with a mouth full) What are these?  
  
Titus: Their..... ahhh ummm... I dont know.. But they are good..  
  
Ryoko: Yea! (Grabs a hand-full and walks away)  
  
(Wufei comes up and sits down at the table of refreshments with S.F. and starts to eat some of the food without looking at S.F.)  
  
S.F.: ......(CRUNCH)......  
  
Wufei: (Why am I here? Why am I entrusted in this party?)  
  
(CRUNCH!)  
  
Aisha: (I do wanna cool off but if I go in the pool my fur will knot up.) Burrrr....  
  
Titus: This is a great party.. (Why cant I make a move on any of these women. May-be their all taken, except for..) -"o"-  
  
( Titus walks over to Aisha. Aisha's not worried about him.)  
  
Titus: (O.K., this is my chance..) (He walks over to Aisha trying to pimp.) Hi, what's the problem?  
  
Aisha: Hi, Titus.. I dont wanna get my fur wet.  
  
Titus: Dont worry, I have some anti-tangle shampoo..  
  
I want everyone to enjoy themselves.  
  
Aisha: I know, I know... But everybody's blocking the way!  
  
(Titus sits down beside her and moves his arm behind her back.)  
  
Titus: O.K... You want something to drink?  
  
Aisha: SURE!! I'll have a... WooooooOOOOooooowwwww!!! (SPLASH!)  
  
Gundams: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...  
  
Aisha: I, I cant SWIM!!  
  
Titus: UH OH!!! ( How stupid of me... I gotta save her)  
  
(Titus transforms into TurboTechieman and jumps into the water)  
  
TT: (Bubbly zoinoid voice) Aisha! Here's some air..  
  
(TT gives her an air hose) Get on my back!!  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Tenchi: Thats great.. what a relief!  
  
(Splashing, laughing, giggling)  
  
(Aisha and Titus laughing and splashing)  
  
Titus: (zoinoid voice alteration)   
  
Hey Aisha, You, me, to teach you how to swim?  
  
Aisha: O.K. But no grabbing!  
  
Tenchi: Hey everybody, lets play Marco Polo!  
  
Everybody but Heero: Okay!  
  
Heero: I'm not playing that...  
  
(Titus gets out of the pool to get some pop and pretzels)  
  
(Aisha goes to the .5 meter section to chill)  
  
Tenchi: Get ready! Marco!!!  
  
Everybody but Heero: Tenchi!!!!  
  
Tenchi: Marco!!!  
  
Everybody: Tenchi!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: MMaaarrrcccoooo!!!!!  
  
Everybody: Teennnnchhiii!!!!!  
  
(Tenchi, realizing that som'thing is wrong, opens his eyes)  
  
Tenchi: AHHHH!!!! What is this on my BACK!!  
  
Ryoko, Susami, and Ayeka: Tenchi!!! (Susami started to cry)  
  
(Tenchi looks on thinking)  
  
Tenchi: (If I get killed I'll never see the sequel!!!)  
  
Somebody help me!!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: I'm coming Tenchi!  
  
(Ryoko goes through the water with amazing speed)  
  
(Ayeka uses the slingshot maneuver to gain speed through the water)  
  
(Ryoko and Ayeka are going pretty fast!!!)  
  
Titus: (It's up to me now!) Here I come!!!  
  
(As he runs toward the pool, In dramatic slow motion Titus transforms into primary and sprouts his wings...)  
  
Primavari: I'm comin' for y.OOO....(DING) (SCRAPING METAL SOUND)  
  
(SPLASH!!!)  
  
Ryoko: (Bubbly distortion) Get outta my way, Tenchi's mine!!!  
  
Ayeka: MMMMmmm... Mmmmm... mmm.. MMM..... (Weird noise)  
  
(Tenchi still struggling)  
  
S.F.: (CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH) Cough!!!  
  
Wufei: The hell are you doing at this party, huh?  
  
S.F.: .......he speaks..... (pulls out his ERG cannon and flaunts it) Please, I'm trying to enjoy these pretzels...  
  
Wufei: (mouth full of food) I dont care, why are you sitting near me?  
  
S.F.: O.K. in 5...  
  
Wufei: ....blah, vlah, blah...... blah.....  
  
S.F.: (says quickly) ...4321...(Click)   
  
(BLAZZZZZZZZ........)(BREEZE)  
  
(Wufei lays face down on the ground with a severe sunburn on his face  
  
and neck...)  
  
S.F.: ....now I can eat in peace.....  
  
(Titus finally pulls Tenchi out of the water and looks at what's on his back)  
  
Titus: (Mmmmm, Lets see....) AHhhh....  
  
Crystal: Ouch! What are you doing?  
  
Titus: Why didn't you ask....why did you get on Tenchi's back without asking?  
  
Crystal: (Looks over at Tenchi) ....Sorry....  
  
(Crystal is Titus's Majestic Power Crystal. It is made up of many powerful medallions, crystals, and other objects with large amounts of energy in it)  
  
Tenchi: Its O.K.  
  
(Crystal floats over to the food table and starts munching and crunching)  
  
S.F.: Hey! what's this thing??  
  
Titus: Dont worry...(S.F. draws his ERG Cannon in confusion)  
  
(ERG fires 5 times)(food flies everywhere)  
  
(Wufei is still on the floor..)  
  
Titus: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?  
  
Crystal: ...ssssoooooOOOO!!!! (Crystal creates a forcefield)  
  
(Titus throws a siruikens at S.F. and knocks his gun away.)  
  
Titus: THATS MY CRYSTAL YOU'RE SHOOTIN' AT!!!  
  
S.F.: ...uhhh...I didn't know that....sorry.  
  
Titus: are you o.k. crystal?  
  
Crystal: yea i'm o.k.....  
  
Wufei: .......HIC.....  
  
(Meanwhile, across the pool)  
  
Relena: ..come here Heero...  
  
Heero: ..(I dont wanna talk to her, but its better than sitting here)..  
  
O.K. (Wlaks over to Relena and sits beside her)  
  
Relena: Do you want me to massage your shoulder muscles Heero?  
  
Heero: (Objective #1, blend into your environment...) Sure...  
  
Relena: Your muscles are very tence Heero, relax..  
  
Heero: (Objective #2, convince them that you're on their side..)  
  
Ahhh.... sorry 'bout that. (Relax-s a bit)  
  
Relena: Dont you just love this weather Heero?  
  
Heero: Oh no... I lost my train of thought.. I cant remember....  
  
Relena: ....................You said something Heero??  
  
Heero: ...The weather sure is nice.... (Relena is stunned!)  
  
(At the food table S.F. eats the last pretzel..)  
  
S.F.: WHAT?? Oh no! (runs over to Titus, drinking his Jet Cola)  
  
Titus: Yes, What is it?  
  
S.F.: H-Hey you have any more pretzels?  
  
Titus: ...no more!  
  
S.F.: What? that's it?  
  
Titus: Yep..  
  
S.F.: OOOOOOOOoooo.. (Pulls out his ERG cannon and fires it at the ground)  
  
Titus: ...(sip sip sip)..  
  
S.F.: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN...   
  
Titus: ...no more pretzels (Why dont he buy his own)  
  
S.F.: ...I know what you're thinkin', (imitates Titus) go buy your own..  
  
Titus: (getting nervous, his F-light changes from green to red-orange)  
  
Ahhhh... Uh... P-please c-calm downnnn..  
  
S.F.: All you had was a grab bag of pretzels and all you say is...  
  
Titus: (BLING) THATS ENOUGH!! (Titus pulls his Gunblade out and slices the bag of pretzels that S.F. is holding.)  
  
S.F.: So that's how you want it... (S.F. transforms into S.S.L2)  
  
(Titus and S.F. starts to fight faster and faster)  
  
Washu: Ya-hoo!! I'm glad that I brought my camera!  
  
Aisha: Time for some fighting music.. (turns up the radio)  
  
(Titus lands on his Virgo II Custom and S.F. lands on Nataku and almost falls)  
  
Washu: I cant keep up with him...  
  
Ryoko: Everyone get out of the pool! Heh, I can do that..Yea.  
  
Aisha: S.F... Titus.. Thats enough! (SIGH) THERE SOOO GREAT!!  
  
Relena: What do you mean?  
  
Aisha: There fighting over me!!!  
  
Everyone: (Snake eyes look).....  
  
(Titus reloads his Gunblade slowly while S.F. Transforms to S.S.L2)  
  
Titus: (Yells across the way) Why dont you just give up!!  
  
You can't win against me!!  
  
S.F.: YOU SHIT! You cant win against ME!! HHHIIII-YYAAAA!!!  
  
(S.F. attacks Titus and knocks him down)  
  
(Titus holds his face while his wings unfold and backs up)  
  
Titus: Owww... Grrr.. (CLICK) (BLING) (Titus transforms into White Noise)  
  
(His gunblade changes into a Yoshuki, a ninja sword)  
  
S.F.: Impressive but it still wont work...  
  
(They start fighting again)  
  
Washu: Titus's powers are impressive but S.F.'s power interest me more.  
  
Aisha: Awww! There fighting over me!!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP.. STUPID BAKA!!!  
  
(There still fighting blah blah blah blah blah...)  
  
(Wufei finally landed somewhere on the Catalat continent.)  
  
(W.N. uses some Jackie Chan moves on S.F.)  
  
S.F.: What the hell was that? Yaa! UUAAaaa..  
  
(S.F. shoots out a bunch of beams at W.N.)  
  
W.N.: YyyUUuuuuu Haaa!!! WWWAaaa!!! (He evades the and reflects them back at S.F.)  
  
S.F.: Thats it! you're FINISHED!!  
  
(S.F. blasts W.N. with his hyper beam attack)  
  
W.N.: Huh? Quadroblaster!! (Extra robotic arms forms on his shoulders)  
  
(All four of his hands come together and starts to power up)  
  
S.F.: This isn't possible!! NOOO!!!  
  
( A large blast knocks S.F. and W.N. into the pool and they start to fight again in the 5 meter section)  
  
S.F.: (I hope he cant hold his breath forever) (PUNCH) (PUNCH)  
  
W.N.: (I'll use some of my weapons) (Pulls out his assault vices)  
  
(swing swing blast bubble bubble swing blast BLAST)  
  
(The water is churning and bubbling and glowing odd colors)  
  
Susami: Are they alright?  
  
Aisha: They're fine!!  
  
S.F.: (bubble, bubble bubble) (kick)(punch)  
  
W.N.: ....HA! Are you running out of air yet?....  
  
S.F.: GRRRRrrrr..... (blast)  
  
(All of the water in the pool gets blasted out of the pool)  
  
(Everyone is confused) (Titus and S.F.: power down..)  
  
S.F.: gasp..gasp...you.... are.... really.... good....gasp..  
  
Titus: (steaming) ...that was a good work out....  
  
(S.F. and Titus laughs and jumps out of the pool to get refreshments)  
  
Titus: Hey! Since you're such a good fighter...  
  
S.F.: What?  
  
Titus: Here... (Gives S.F. 2 crystals shaped like grapefruit)  
  
S.F.: What do I do with it? (examines them)  
  
Titus: ...Eat it!  
  
S.F.: Ahhh.. (Devowers them) Sno cones..  
  
(S.F. starts to glow this eerie orange color)  
  
S.F.: I feel stronger... BOY, I'm hungry.. (opens Washu's bottle of sugar syrup..) GULP BUUURRPPP! (giggle)  
  
Titus: S.F.! Thats not cola!!  
  
(S.F. gets the really high sugar rush.. thanks to Washu...)  
  
S.F.: Heee! HHEEEEE!!  
  
Everyone: SCREAM...  
  
S.F.: AHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAAA!!  
  
Wufei: ......  
  
Titus: S.F.? Please calm down (why is the sugar workin' so well on him)  
  
A.18: Somebody give him some Root Beer!  
  
A.16: Why do we have to give him root beer?  
  
A.18: Cause 17 said it will make him go to the loo..  
  
A.16: OHHHHhhhh..  
  
S.F.: (giggle, giggle) (shakes the ground as he hops around)  
  
Titus: (I have an idea) I have an idea!  
  
Everyone: GASP!  
  
Titus: Uhhhh... I forgot...  
  
Everyone: (falls over)  
  
Titus: Where's S.F.?  
  
(S.F. gets in his car and drives away fast)  
  
Susami: Catch him Tenchi!!  
  
Tenchi: I dont have a car..  
  
Titus: I do.. I need 4 people-s to come with..  
  
(Aisha, Quatre, A.18, and Tenchi gets in Titus's dark green 500Hp Lancia HF Intergrale Evolutione with OZ rims.)  
  
Titus: Here goes!! (engine revs, leaves skid marks down the parking lot and down the street.)  
  
Aisha: Whooo-Hoooo!! What a car!!  
  
Titus: Thanks!! It has everything: power windows, locks, super stereo system, run flat tires, A/C, and it converts into a police car!!!  
  
(Titus hits a clear button under his steering wheel and as it turns green the car turns into a Tochoria Police chase car with lights and sirens kinda like the siren offa Ghostbusters..)  
  
Aisha: This car is even cooler than I said before!!  
  
(A ram scoop pops forms from the hood)  
  
S.F.: Blazz Blazzz Hee-hee! (Turns on the I-5 speedway)  
  
Titus: Holy Bitmaps!!!  
  
Tenchi: What is it?  
  
Titus: Hes going on the Speedway!!  
  
A.18: The cars on the speedway go as fast as the speed of sound...  
  
Tenchi: OHMYGOD!!!!  
  
(Titus turns on the Lancia compatible Nissan Turbocharger that boost the engine to 1,153Hp... cruise missile jet engines poke out of the bottom and turn on)  
  
Quatre: Look! I didn't know his car can go that fast!  
  
(Titus's car catch up with S.F.'s car at the gundams follow from a distance)  
  
Titus: (S.F. must be pushing the car with his powers..) S.F., pull over!  
  
S.F.: Gro...g...g.... I D-don... t... f.e...l.. w..h...e...l..l..  
  
Aisha: He dont sound good...  
  
Titus: ...in the name of my manufactuers date.... (looks scared)  
  
A.18: What now...  
  
Titus: (shouts out of the window at S.F.) Where headed toward Parks,  
  
pull over, now!!!  
  
(Parks is an entertainment city, kinda like Six Fiags but really really huge!)  
  
S.F.: Blaaaazzzzz HIC.. (keeps going)  
  
(Meanwhile at Parks)  
  
Some kid: Mommy? Lets ride that rollercoaster over there..  
  
Kid's mom: O.K. honey! (wha? Hears siren)  
  
(Sees 2 cars speeding down the mainstreet, people flying outta the way)  
  
Kid: MOMMY??  
  
Mom: I got ya.. (flys out of the way, kid drops hat)  
  
Kid: My hat.. (runs back to get the cap)  
  
Kid: SCREAM!! (Kid freezes)  
  
Titus: ....NO!!... Hes in the way...  
  
Lancia: I got somtin to fix tat.. (the car turns translucent, passes through the kid)  
  
Aisha: I didn't know your car could talk!!  
  
Lancia: I dont talk to a Ctarl Ctarl..  
  
Aisha: WHAT?  
  
Titus: He's gonna run into that wall...  
  
(Still speeding toward this 1,000 foot high steel wall)  
  
Titus: (I wont risk all of our lives to his sugar rush) ....(sigh)  
  
(Titus stops his car and everyone gets out and looks)  
  
Lancia: Ya mean we jus gonna...  
  
Titus: ..Yep... S.F. a super sayian... I hope...  
  
(S.F. finally snapped out of it and powered up)  
  
(CRASH!!)  
  
(S.F. knocks a hole in the 200 feet thick steel wall and bounces to a stop by the ocean)  
  
(everyone including lancia and the gundams ran through the hole S.F. made)  
  
S.F.: Ahhh... What a day..  
  
Aisha: are you O.K.?  
  
S.F.: ..need water..  
  
Aisha: Awww..  
  
(aisha hugged him and gave him a big kisses)  
  
Aisha: Your back is bleeding...  
  
S.F.: My back hit the wall first... (goes asleep)  
  
T E N D ! ! 


End file.
